<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay Together by Annide</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761762">Stay Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide'>Annide</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:01:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hen has news her wife might not like.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stay Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneawkwardcookie/gifts">oneawkwardcookie</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the "One Hundred Ways to say 'I love you' " prompt list on tumblr. oneawkwardcookie requested 78. "Do you want to come too?"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hen walked into the house with her head low. She knew what she had to say wouldn’t please Karen. At best, it would concern her, but in the worst case it might anger her slightly. She would understand, Hen had no reason to blame herself for this. Still, it might not go over well. But she was prepared.</p><p>                “Honey? Why are you here so early? Don’t you have another few hours left to your shift?”</p><p>                “Something happened. You should sit down.”</p><p>                “Are you okay? You’re shaking.”</p><p>They sat on the couch and Karen put a hand on her forearm, her eyes looking deeply into hers, trying hard to discern any sign of something wrong.</p><p>                “I’m fine.”</p><p>She didn’t know how to say it. She didn’t want Karen to be worried. All she ever wanted was to make her wife happy, but, because of her job, worry had become a familiar feeling.</p><p>                “Just, tell me. It’ll feel better after. It’ll be easier to deal with it together.”</p><p>Hen smiled. Sometimes she wondered how she was lucky enough to have found such a wonderful wife. She took a deep breath and put her hand over Karen’s.</p><p>                “Last night, we responded to a house fire. Nothing out of the ordinary. Except it turned out to belong to a couple of criminals. They’ve done a series of armed robberies, a few of which resulted in at least one death. I saw a lot of evidence while sweeping the house, most of which burned down. The police needs me to testify at the trial of the one they arrested.”</p><p>                “They didn’t get them both?”</p><p>                “No, that one got injured in the fire and we had to take him to the hospital. His girlfriend managed to flee.”</p><p>                “Alright, why do I feel like there’s more?”</p><p>                “Because there is. Athena is afraid the woman might try to attack me to stop me from testifying. She’s seen my face while I was trying to help her. They’re putting me in protective custody until then.”</p><p>Karen became speechless. She didn’t know how to respond to that and it was completely understandable. Hen smiled encouragingly, doing her best to make her feel better about the whole situation.</p><p>                “Do you want to come too? Eddie said he could take the kids. Bobby, Athena and Michael also offered. And so did Buck. I know it’s a lot to ask-”</p><p>                “It’s not. I don’t want you to go away and be all alone. Of course, I’ll come. Like I said, we do this together.”</p><p>                “I don’t deserve you.”</p><p>                “Oh yes, you do. And I do you. Come on, let’s tell the kids they’ll get to spend a few weeks with the Grants, they’ll be thrilled.”</p><p>They walked hand in hand to the kids’ room, where Denny and Nia were playing. They sat down next to them and explained that they had to go on a trip for a little while, but they would all be back together soon enough. The kids said they would miss them, then Denny immediately started talking about how excited he was for a long sleepover at Harry’s.</p><p>The prospect of someone potentially wanting to kill her worried Hen, and it was unpleasant. But she felt confident that the whole situation would be over soon enough and, in the meantime, her family would be just fine.</p><p>She wrapped her arms around Karen as they watched their children play for a little while before they all had to start packing. They were happy, all of them. They might be in a less than ideal situation, but she would get some rare and precious time alone with her wife. There was always a good side to every situation, even if it was sometimes difficult to see. They would brave this and come out the other side stronger than ever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>